<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ancap fucks your cremated ashes by Churros69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862346">Ancap fucks your cremated ashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churros69/pseuds/Churros69'>Churros69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Churros' high effort shitposts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Centricide (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Necrophilia, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churros69/pseuds/Churros69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is pretty self-explanatory</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ancap/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Churros' high effort shitposts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ancap fucks your cremated ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my native language  and this is the first time I write anything like this so sorry for the quality lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Ancap grabs the beautiful urn which contained your recently cremated ashes, he couldn’t help but feel his cock throbbing in his pants, he had never seen a cremated body as beautiful as the one he had in front of him at that moment. The smell of recently burned human flesh somehow made his dick even harder than it already was, he couldn’t take this anymore. </p><p>   The anarchist took off his clothes in a hurry, he felt his most wild impulses take over him. He had never felt so aroused before. Not even his husband, Libertarian, made him feel such an intense feeling of lust. Once he was completely nude, he took the fragile porcelain recipient, which contained your mortal remains, and took off the lid. At that moment he froze.</p><p>   “Am I really about to fuck a complete stranger’s cremated ashes?” he asked himself quietly. He knew it was a line he shouldn’t cross, the capitalist had fantasized about this many times before, but actually doing it was a whole new thing. He thought about what his peers would think of him if they found out, how much it would damage his reputation, how terrible it would be for business, he had so much to lose.</p><p>   He looked around for a second, he was sitting on his expensive desk at his beautifully decorated office, which was on the top floor of the tallest building of Ancapistan. The door was locked, he was alone and he knew he could trust the guy who sold your mortal remains to him, discretion was his number one rule. “Fuck it” he finally concluded while putting his hand inside the urn and gently grabbing some of the grey dust that once was you.</p><p>   The capitalist proceeded to take his ash-covered hand to his still incredibly hard dick and started to slowly jerk it off. The feeling of the dead sand being rubbed against his cock’s skin was better than he could’ve ever imagined, he couldn't help but let out a louder than expected, moan. Part of him worried someone could have heard it but at this point he was just too horny to care.</p><p>   He got more of it on his hand and went back to stroking his member, this time on a faster pace. The texture was coarse and dry, the pulverized bone fragments felt really harsh against his member's delicate skin, it was kind of painful, which of course only turned him on even more.</p><p>   The silent room was filled with the sound of his meat being beaten, his heavy breathing and the occasional sounds that came from his throat. With his left hand, he grasped the urn and spilled some more of its content on his lower body. Cleaning himself and the mess he was making (including all the ash remains under his foreskin) would probably be very toilsome but he couldn't bring himself to care right now, his mind was just lost in all this pleasure.</p><p>   Ancap's heart was beating loud and fast, he could feel his climax approaching already. He bit his bottom lip as he continued to ferociously jack off, after a few more strokes he reached his edge.</p><p>  The man's eyes rolled to the back of his skull and he let out a loud and powerful moan as big loads of cum were shot into the air from his throbbing cock. This was by far the best orgasm he had experienced his whole life.</p><p>   Covered by the mess which was a mix of your cremated ashes, sweat and cum, the anarchist didn't move for a few minutes, still affected by the soothing post-nut serenity. He knew he would have to get up eventually, but for now all he could think was about how great he was feeling. He was definitely going to to do that again some other time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd say I'm sorry but actually I'm not. Cope.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>